walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney animated features canon
The Disney Animated Canon is the name given to the series of Disney theatrical animated feature films since 1937. While the majority of the canon are original, five are sequels: The Three Caballeros, The Parent Trap 2, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasia 2000, Winnie the Pooh and Wreck-It Ralph 2. Wreck-It Ralph 2, and Gigantic are upcoming films, while Disney is also working on an untitled film for a November 25, 2020 release and a sequel to Frozen. |- Now Playing #''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' #''The Wizard Of Oz'' #''The Philadelphia Story'' #''Pinocchio'' #''Fantasia'' #''The Reluctant Dragon '' #''Dumbo'' #''Bambi'' #''Saludos Amigos'' #''The Three Caballeros'' #''Make Mine Music'' #''Song Of The South'' #''Humoreque'' #''Fun and Fancy Free'' #''Melody Time'' #''So Dear To My Heart'' #''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' #''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' #''Cinderella'' #''Alice in Wonderland'' #''Singin In The Rain'' #''Peter Pan'' #''Young at Heart #''Dream And Love'' #''Lady and the Tramp'' #''Funny Face'' #''Sleeping Beauty'' #''A Series Of Unfortunate Events'' #''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' #''The Parent Trap'' #''The Music Man'' #''The Wheeler Dealers'' #''The Sword in the Stone'' #''Mary Poppins'' #''Do Not Disturb'' #''The Jungle Book'' #''Casino Royale'' #''The Aristocats'' #''Bedknobs and Broomsticks '' #''Surprise Package '' #''Robin Hood'' #''The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh'' #''Freaky Friday'' #''The Rescuers'' #''Pete's Dragon'' #''For Pete’s Sake'' #''Charlotte's Web'' #''The Fox and the Hound'' #''Never Say Never Again'' #''The Black Cauldron'' #''Raggedy Ann and Andy A Musical Adventure'' #''Follow That Bird'' #''The Parent Trap 2'' #''The Great Mouse Detective'' #''The Chipmunk Adventure'' #''The Brave Little Toaster'' #''Rasing Arizona'' #''Oliver & Company'' #''Beetlejuice'' #''The Little Mermaid'' #''Rock A Doodle'' #''The Rescuers Down Under'' #''Tom and Jerry The Movie'' #''Beauty and the Beast'' #''Fantasia 2000'' #''The Adventures Of South Park Bigger Longer And Uncut'' #''Aladdin'' #''The Prince Of Egypt'' #''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' #''Ferngully The Last Rainforest'' #''The Lion King'' #''The Jetsons Movie'' #''Pocahontas'' #''The Iron Giant'' #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' #''The King and I'' #''Space Jam'' #''Cat's Don't Dance'' #''Acchiladdin'' #''The Simpsons Movie'' #''Beauty And The Wolf'' #''Hercules'' #''Alvin And The Chipmunks'' #''Alvin And The Chipmunks The First Movie'' #''Anastasia'' #''The Return Of Dr. Merling'' #''Acchiladdin And The King Of Villians'' #''Mulan'' #''The Thief And The Cobber'' #''The Rugrats Movie'' #''The Adventures Of Alvin in Grouchland'' #''Tarzan'' #''Jack Forst'' #''The Inspector Gadget Movie'' #''Hey Arnold The Movie'' #''The Lion King 1½'' #''Dinosaur'' #''The Adventure Time And Regular Show Movie'' #''The Rugrats In Paris Movie'' #''The Emperor's New Groove'' #''A Space Odyssey'' #''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' #''Austin Powers: The Sky Who Shagged Me'' #''Inspector Gadget Last Case'' #''Lilo & Stitch'' #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' #''Treasure Planet'' #''The Rugrats Go Wild'' #''Brother Bear'' #''Home on the Range'' #''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' #''Barnyard The Original Party Animals'' #''Chicken Little'' #''Open Season'' #''Meet the Robinsons'' #''Surf Up'' #''Bolt'' #''Cloudy With A Change Of Meatballs'' #''The Princess and the Frog'' #''Despicable Me'' #''Tangled'' #''Gnomeo And Juliet'' #''Arthur Christmas'' #''Winnie the Pooh'' #''Hotel Transylvani'' #''Wreck-It Ralph'' #''Epic'' #''Frozen'' #''Maya the Bee Movie'' #''Big Hero 6'' #''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' #''Minions'' #''Zootopia'' #''Moana'' #''The Emoji Movie'' #''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films with live action and animation